Lambert-Charmant
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Adam sees someone he likes. But why can't he get off of him? Adam Lambert/OC


Lambert-Charmant

Teddy groaned. The smell of sweat, alcohol, and sex sickened him. Not sickened as in 'I want to throw up', sickened as in lonely.

_Romance_ lonely.

He felt so...untouched. Was this easier for straight people? Finding a date? He couldn't figure it out. The cold wine felt amazing on his lips. It was the only thing that was cold in here, anyways.

"Aren't you a little too..._gorgeous _to be alone in a place like this?" a voice asked; harshly, hot, moist lips pressing to Teddy's ear.

"Um..." Teddy couldn't think with that sexy-violent voice gracing his ear. A chill shot down his spine, a drop of sweat freely dripping down his sleek neck.

The voice giggled smugly, grabbing Teddy's stool and whipping it around, so they could be face-to-face.

Teddy was shocked at the owner of that voice. Was it really?

"Adam Lambert, Pretty-Boy," Adam introduced, kissing Teddy's hand. "And I know who you are," He grinned, "Teddy Charmant." Adam let the grin linger. He was wearing mostly black. A gray muscle shirt; covered (barely) by a black,shiny leather vest; tight leather pants (equally shiny); and combat boots. Totally representing his wild sound perfectly.

Teddy nodded as he felt the lips press to his hand again. He blushed. "Um...Yeah. I'm a fan, Adam."

"Well, you're gonna be even more of a fan after tonight, I'm sure." Adam grinned suggestively at the double-sidedness of that statement.

"Uh..." More blush.

"An encounter can make a difference."

"Believe me...I know. It's working now." Teddy said, trying not to let the lust show in his voice.

Adam laughed. "I've heard a lot of your music, Teddy." Adam sat on the counter of the bar as the bartender placed a red drink by him. "I have to admit, it sounds like sex."

Teddy grinned. "That's amazing to hear from someone who inspires me."

"Your accent is intriguing." Adam admitted, referring to the boy's French accent. "You're from..?"

"Paris." Teddy said, pushing away some of his spiked blonde hair.

"That would explain your taste in fashion." Adam remarked.

Teddy chuckled shyly. "Thank you."

A fingerlessly-gloved hand with shiny black nail polish went through jet black hair, a laugh following this motion as Adam leaned his head on his own shoulder. "Talking with you is fun. How about we finish this conversation...on the dance floor." He made those last three words extra sexy with a seductive purr in his voice.

Teddy blushed again. "Um...Okay." He said without much thinking done.

Adam grinned and grabbed the hand with purple nail polish; Teddy's. He rushed the blonde heartthrob off to the dance-floor.

The beat was jumping and ecstatic. So much life named the vibe every man there was giving off, the beat bringing out the freak in everyone.

Teddy suddenly hesitated. "Ummm...Adam?"

"Oh come on, Charmant!" Adam urged, "You know you want this! Now come out of that shell and get your cute ass on that dance floor!"

Teddy was still reluctant, but did what he was told to do.

Adam noticed how shy teddy was acting, and he knew from the interviews, music videos, and outfits that this was not at all the **real** Teddy Charmant. "You stay on the dance floor. I'll be right back." Adam said as he dashed back to the bar.

Teddy nodded and stood, surrounded by partying men.

"Hey, Honey." The bartender spoke, "What'll it be now?"

"Alex! It's my new friend over there," He pointed to Teddy, "The tall blonde with the pink highlights?"

"Cute." Alex said, "That's Teddy Charmant, isn't it?"

"Yep. He's a little...shy. Got the thing to loosen him up?"

"You mean..?"

"Uh-huh." Adam grinned.

Alex pondered. "Well...I know I _shouldn't_...but...I kind of _want _to..." He grinned. "Mmkay. One _Red Ecstasy _coming up, Adam."

Adam grinned wider. "Knew you'd come around."

Alex, after a few minutes, handed Adam the drink. "You go have fun, now."

"Trust me," A smirk, "I will." He saluted Alex and walked back to the dance floor, to Teddy.

Teddy was standing completely still, looking scared half to death.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Adam asked, grinned with the drink in his hand.

"I was waiting for you...and I don't know any of these people." Teddy said, crossing his arms.

"For a hottie, you sure are stiff. That's why you need to drink this," He pushed the drink toward Teddy.

"What_ is _that?" Teddy asked, taking a step back.

"Red Ecstasy. Drink up."

"It looks like fire in a glass!"

"It _is _fire in a glass!"

"But...why would I drink that? What benefit would that deliver me? Huh?"

"It'll loosen you up! Now drink it."

Teddy reluctantly took the glass. He drank some of it. This action was followed by a cough.

Adam grinned devilishly. "Well?"

"That's...strong." Teddy said, coughing a little more.

"It's nine different types of alcohol."

"Nine?! Are you trying to kill me, Adam Lambert?"

"Oh, come on! I've had plenty over my life time and look how I turned out!"

Teddy eyed Adam. "Yes, you don't give off the party-boy vibe at all."

"It's not like I told you to drink ten of them! You just have one glass. Promise me you'll finish that one glass."

"But Adam..."

He gently grabbed Teddy's hand, playing with the amethyst ring on one of his fingers. "Please?"

"Okay. This _one_ glass. That's it."

"Thank you." Adam grinned and kissed teddy on the cheek, making the blonde go red.

Five minutes later, the party had really started.


End file.
